A Little Fun before the Games Begin
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: For Anon who left a prompt via tumblr. Elevator scene with included challenge, jealousy, angst and smut (of course).


**Prompt Fic for Anon-** Smutty fic? Effie and Haymitch get trapped in the elevator with Joanna and Finnick. Joanna teases Effie mercilessly about her look so Ef decides to get her own back from Joanna's strip in front of Haymitch and strips off everything Capitol. Joanna shuts up, Finnick flirts and Haymitch gets possessively jealous and things get a lot heated when he and Effie get back to their floor! :) that prompt enough? :) please make it smutty and angsty xxx

I hope this is okay please leave a review. Even if its constructive criticism, it is greatly appreciated. Thank you and my ask box is still currently open for prompts.

I hope you enjoy,

* * *

Joanna looked over Finnick's shoulder, her eyes narrowing as they landed on District 12's mentor and escort. They were both stood so that it appeared they were having another hushed argument, the Capitoline stood a little too close to the drunkard, one hand fisted in the front of his shirt as she appeared to chew into him with vicious whispers but the other lay limply by her side. And that gave the bimbo away. As a victor and by extension a mentor herself, Joanna had witnessed the pair fight and bicker over the years. They were notorious for their fighting across the Capitol, always in each other's faces hissing and throwing insults left and right. She didn't know why they didn't just fuck and get it over with. At least then they wouldn't give everyone a headache.

"Hey, Jo. Are you even listening to me?" Joanna was pulled from her musings with a scornful glare towards her companion. She hadn't been listening to him nor did she particularly want to listen about the latest pillow talk.

"Listen, Finnick. If I'm going to die in that arena then I sure as hell am going to have fun first." Her tone was hard but then it was always like that now. It had gradually turned to stone over the years as her anger built within her. When the copper haired man in front of her furrowed his brow, she sighed dramatically before nodding her head towards the pair who were now moving towards the elevator. No doubt to congratulate their girl tribute on not making a fool of herself. Again.

Finnick followed her gaze with a quick look before turning around, a wide grin on his face as he offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

They both walked quickly in the same direction, just making the elevator on time before Joanna pushed some prep team member out of the lift. A slight smirk turning the edges of her mouth upwards as the doors slid shut on the girl's shocked face.

"Really, is there any need for violence?" Effie huffed from behind. Joanna could practically see the Capitoline's eyes rolling. Flicking her dark hair over her shoulder so that it cascaded down her back Joanna turned to face the smaller woman, a dark look marring her features.

"You won't be saying that by next week when you'll be placing bets on who's going to come back alive." Joanna's smirk increased when she saw big eyes widen in surprise. Really, what did the woman expect?

"I didn't want you to make an already bad situation worse. You showed yourself up just now. Pulling those sorts of stunts is sure to get you punished." The scorn was obvious, her expression one of incredulity. The Capitoline thought she was stupid. That was rich.

Joanna shrugged her shoulders, pulling the golden cuffs roughly from her wrists and throwing them to the floor. Before she tried reaching for the zip on the back of her dress.

"The only person who looks ridiculous right now, is you. Willingly dressed up in all that _shit _you call _fashion_." Giving up her fight with the zipper she glanced towards Finnick who raised an eyebrow before turning her back to Haymitch. "Could you?"

There was only a brief hesitation before she felt the zipper run down her spine, a brief cool met her newly exposed skin but soon heated in the stifling elevator. Her eyes twinkled as they continued to watch Finnick who nodded his head imperceptibly so only she noticed. The zip finished at the top of her ass and as Haymitch's fingers met the bottom she turned in his direction, his hand slipping slightly underneath the fabric to barely grace her lower back before he pulled away an amused smile painting his lips. Joanna bent down pushing the skin tight fabric down her sweaty body and finally kicking it off along with her shoes with a grunt of disgust. Lifting back up the former tribute noted how Haymitch didn't even hide the fact that he was checking out her naked body much to his colleague's chagrin. The other woman was positively shaking, her lips pursed tight as she glared at the man beside her. If looks could kill...

Going in for the kill, Joanna smiled at her friend before she placed a hand to his bicep squeezing it lightly. "Thanks, I feel _much_ better now."

"Anytime Sweetheart." Joanna had to turn her growing grin into a sneer as she heard Effie's teeth grind together, facing the woman in mind she stepped closer her own face merely inches away as she spoke.

"This is what a man wants sugar, a real woman not a glorified clown." She hissed, her eyes a dangerous black as she carefully watched the woman before her. She felt a hand on her forearm tug her backwards and looked up into Finnick's ocean eyes.

"Too far," he mouthed before she pulled out of his grip. Her eyes fell towards the Capitoline who looked like she was going to do one of two things: break down or slap her. Instead the District 7 victor was pleased to note that she had chosen neither. Instead it appeared the shorter woman was meeting her challenge as she set her eyes upon the former mentor. Dainty fingers lifted to the overly ruffled lilac dress and with careful, expert fingers she began to undo the tiny pearl buttons on the front. Her fingers skimming the skin that it freshly exposed to reveal even more pale skin. When she reached her waist the escort pulled the top half from under the belt resting atop the frills as she shimmied out of the garment. Unlike Joanna, Effie was wearing underwear, her breasts barely covered in hot pink lace that accentuated her cleavage. Her hands then went to work opening the belt, dropping it to the floor beside her feet. Her eyes, stayed fixed upon Joanna's as she dropped the matching skirt from around her waist to the floor before stepping from the pooled fabric. Effie stood in her matching underwear, stockings and suspenders and incredibly high heels. Her hands then reached for the clasp at the front of her bra. Before she could continue though, a hand reached out but didn't touch her before it dropped.

"Don't Eff," Haymitch's whisper came out choked before he cleared his throat. All eyes in the elevator turning to him. "You've proved your point Princess."

With a scowl, Effie lifts her hands to her wig and begins pulling the pins from her head throwing them to the floor. With raised eyebrows Joanna offered a slightly softer smile. She didn't like the woman but she had gained a little more respect for her at least. It still didn't explain Haymitch's obvious infatuation with her though but then she supposed love was just a concept she wouldn't ever be able to grasp again.

With the massive, lilac wig thrown to the side and rolling into the side of Haymitch's ankle, revealing braided honey blonde hair. Natural. Interesting. Effie looked up from beneath her false eyelashes her pupils dark with anger.

"Better?" The hostility in the elevator increased with the dark underlying tone, both Joanna and Haymitch seemingly taken back by Effie's actions. Joanna looked over her body again, taking in the swell of her breasts, her toned stomach that led to the matching lace knickers and followed down endlessly long legs. The tribute crossed her arms across her chest, her contorted face showing her displeasure as she kept quiet. Trying to lighten the mood Finnick chuckled towards the escort, his hand reaching out to finger the bright pink bra strap.

"If I knew you looked this good Trinket, I'd have boosted you to the top of my list." His grin widened upon seeing the capitol girl before him blush. Her lips stretching as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Don't be silly Finnick," She giggled, the sound light and airy as a hand came to twirl an escaped curl around her fingers.

"I'd even let you have a discount." He laughed before he was cut off by the sound of Haymitch's knuckles cracking. Glancing down, the younger man's eyes rested upon the mentor's clenched fist which he was trying to hide.

It was then that the door decided to open on the 12th floor, allowing Haymitch to barge his way past the two tributes and into the penthouse suite. Effie muttered her good evening to Finnick and shot a parting glare at Joanna before following her colleague. She left her clothes behind. A statement of sorts to Joanna. Neither of the two leaving noticed how Finnick tried hard to stifle his laughter nor did they hear Joanna's indignant "Shut up".

Once they had entered the shared living area Haymitch spun around on his heels trapping a stunned Effie. With her back pressed against the wall, both hands somehow caught atop her head in only one of Haymitch's own. His other arm rested by her face bracing his body weight as he leaned in close anger radiating off him in waves as Effie tried to hide a shiver.

"What was that little stunt you just pulled in there?" He hissed into her ear as she trembled.

"Me?!" Her incredulous tone took him by surprise, rising a couple of octaves in her own anger. "You were the one who undressed Joanna!"

"Effie, you bloody _stripped_!" He slammed her body back against the wall hard to stop her from trying to push away from him.

"And you seemed pretty pleased with yourself when your hand was touching her arse!" At any other given time Haymitch would have laughed in her face. But right now? Right now he was really wound up and staring into those dilated, defiant eyes that twinkled with deceiving tears Haymitch didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing he had wanted to do in the elevator when the gigolo was hitting on her. He crashed his lips onto her mouth, invading her personal space and claiming her.

It only took her a moment to reciprocate as she squirmed against him, already turned on. His mouth left hers in order to trail wet kisses down her neck before biting hard on her pulse point. Effie moaned loudly rolling her hips against his, encouraging him. He continued sucking on her neck until the pressure became almost unbearable, her scream ripping from her throat as his large hand caught her mouth to silence her.

He admired his handiwork, a bruise already prominent and standing out against her fair skin. _Mine. _As the thought crossed his mind he lowered his head again placing a gentle kiss against the marked area. She moaned again as she felt the slight pain tingle, his hand left her mouth.

"_Bastard."_ She spat before pulling his mouth back to her. Haymitch groaned as she bit his lower lip, tugging at the front of her bra he almost cheered in triumph when it finally ripped open. Shrugging it awkwardly from her shoulders, her hands went to unzip his jacket and then unbutton his shirt. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and feeling their weight as she whimpered into his mouth. Upon completing her task she grinned wickedly pushing him back hard. With the surprise force he stumbled back a couple of steps believing that if she was to stop now then she sure was cruel. Instead, she stalked towards him, the sight of her in nothing but suspenders, knickers, hold ups and heels made it hard for him to concentrate. She looked like a goddess, a dangerous goddess that was about to go for the kill.

Effie's hands shot to his waist tugging him forward by the belt as he stood dumbfounded, staring at her while her fingers worked his belt buckle. Once she released his straining cock, Effie offered a triumphant grin as she pushed him onto the nearby sofa. Making a show of peeling her knickers from her skin, Effie quickly straddled Haymitch's hips. His hands coming to rest upon her hip and thigh as she hovered above him.

"I don't think I can wait any longer, Princess," He whispered a slight grimace pulling at his lips as he tried to calm his body's reaction a little.

"Me neither," Effie replied quietly a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked down at him. "Just, just don't look at her like that again."

The hesitation in her words was enough to make the mentor laugh out loud and for Effie to punch his chest lightly. "I really don't think there is any chance of that happening. Not with this view haunting my memories now."

It was Effie's turn to return the giggle as she sank slowly onto him. The laughter soon choked off as it caused funny sensations resulting in loud moans from the two. Picking up a steady but deep rhythm it didn't take long for them both to climax, Haymitch spilling into her as Effie screamed his name which he muffled by pulling her face to his chest. They lay there for what felt like hours, gently caressing skin, tracing scars and stroking hair. Effie was the first to move, tilting her head up which was still pillowed against his chest, she smiled softly.

"We need to move, make sure nobody walks in on us. You'd scar the poor children like that!" She teased, her fingers running through his long hair as his fingers traced her lips to remove the smudged lipstick. Her makeup was the only Capitolist thing she was still wearing.

"Always on a time schedule with you Trinket," He humoured her, as he gazed into shining blue eyes.

"You could always stay with me for the rest of tonight? We have a few more hours before we need to be up. I mean that's if you want. You don't have to. I'd understa-" She babbled until he cut her off with a kiss.

"Your room is fine sweetheart." Her smile was mirrored as she untangled herself and stood offering her hand.

XXXXXX

Finnick walked up to Joanna and turned her around to face the training area's doors. They were only a few meters away from the trio who stood in the entrance.

"Why are you showing me the love birds?" She asked, a hint of annoyance lacing her breath.

"I'm not, look at the _other_ love bird's_ neck._" He nodded in their general direction, a barely contained grin upon his handsome face. Squinting her eyes, Joanna looked over District's 12 escort, everything seemed ordinary until her eyes fell on a patch of slightly darker skin that had been smothered in thick foundation in an attempt to cover the love bite.

"Well, Shit." She muttered a knowing smirk upturning her lips. "If they weren't screwing, they are now."

"Yeah, guess I won't be receiving her custom after all," Finnick chuckled. They both laughed together and then laughed harder when Effie glanced in their direction, paused her talking and hastily left. Her hand covered the side of her neck as she retreated.


End file.
